


One day

by Loverer



Series: One Day [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future, M/M, Promises, Short One Shot, Sunsets, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverer/pseuds/Loverer
Summary: What is this, you ask me? I know not.I would guess it is an impromptu drabble, written because of a spontaneous prompt I read somewhere.If you shall like it, let me know. If you shall have more prompts, let me know too!Okay, I'll stop talking all archaic now and let you read this piece of nothingness!! XDxxOh and disclaimer - it's not true. End of story.





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> What is this, you ask me? I know not.
> 
> I would guess it is an impromptu drabble, written because of a spontaneous prompt I read somewhere.
> 
> If you shall like it, let me know. If you shall have more prompts, let me know too!
> 
> Okay, I'll stop talking all archaic now and let you read this piece of nothingness!! XD
> 
> xx
> 
> Oh and disclaimer - it's not true. End of story.

One day.

One day is the life of a may fly. For one day he will live and the same day he will die.

One day.

For one day, I will experience his love. I will not feel it or touch it or breathe it, but I will play it. And then it will be gone. 

One day.

His love was always for only a day. On the one evening in front of millions of people, he will play me. He will toss the fuzzy yellow ball to me and wait for me to toss it back. And that will be how he tells me that he loves me. Still. After all these years. He still loves me.

One day.

He will cast a look in the locker room before we walk out. And let our eyes meet. In those eyes he will have written a thousand words that confirm the unsaid, the untold, the unspoken secret that we both know. We know it but it will never be said. It will never be uttered. It will never be expressed in words.

In glances, it is nurtured. In smiles, it is wrapped. In the match, it is danced. But never spoken. Until one day.

One day.

One day, you will come to me. You will take my hand in yours and you'll let our eyes meet and you'll smile at me. 

After your last win. After my last win. After everything. On the other side of our lives. That day, for the first, you will tell me. 

You will tell me that you love me. And I will tell you that I love you. One day it will happen.

One day. Away from here. Away from the piercings of a brutal gaze. Away from the expectations of all people. Away from the restrictions of the society. One day, we will confess.

One day we will confess in words the secret we have kept in our eyes. 

Till then, we will be quiet. I will see you and you will see me. We will never step over the boundary we have made around us. We will never acknowledge our love even to ourselves. We will never show any sign of the longing we feel. 

Till one day, it all shatters in the sunset. When the racquets are long hung, the shoes long put away, the ball nowhere in sight. When the sand will be warm under our bare feet, the breeze will be tangling our hair together, the sun will be setting on the distant horizon. 

The unspoken promises will come true. The unrequited glances will rake unashamedly over smooth skin. The longing fingers will caress their destiny. 

One day.

For that one day, I have yearned a thousand days. For that one day, I have been quiet. For that one day, I will wait. It will come. 

Till then, don't take a step towards me. Don't look. Don't speak. 

Because our day will come, one day.


End file.
